Otherrealm: The Wastelands
Otherrealm: The Wastelands is an alternate reality where Roodfire actually won the Technological Singularity Trinity War. But in wake of Trinoids' Oblivion machine, the Earth entered a world-wide fallout that caused Roodfire himself to leave the planet. The world became a desert wasteland; the oceans dried up, oxygen was severely reduced, and the world was slowly but surely drying up. Meanwhile, the Smartiest Persons are no more, and only two members remain: Paolo Martinez and Diego Guerra. All hope seems lost, until 30 years after the fallout begins, a mysterious young girl seeks out the help of the two older SP members. Could they possibly hope to restore life to a broken world? Differences and Lore * During the Technological Singularity, Trinoids actually partially succeeded in sucking up 75% of the atmosphere. In the final battle, Vincent Bush and Diego Guerra did not die, and the Oblivion crashed down into Houston, Texas, instead of the Indian Ocean. Many people died, and Roodfire still began plans for his takeover. * The Trinity War never happened because LOVA was never formed. Instead, a brief war called the End Crisis took its place. Since SP could not play strategies off of the non-existent LOVA, they lost the war and the world to Roodfire. ** Logan Hall, Dillon Scott, Diego Lamas, and many other SP members died during the End Crisis. ** Vincent Bush, Paolo Martinez, and Diego Guerra all went into hiding scattered across the world. *** Eighteen years after the End Crisis, Paolo and Diego each individually received confirmation that Vincent had died. * Roodfire and his armies eventually found out that the aftershock of the Oblivion machine had practically ruined the Earth, so they abandoned it. Few Roodinite forces remained on Earth to rule it. ** All seven of the Earth's oceans dried up, making water extremely scarce. ** Green grass and lush forests disappeared forever, and only barren deserts remained. ** Most wildlife died out, but the stronger species evolved into dangerous monsters that prowled the wastelands at night. *** Monsters included enormous mutated wolves, giant spider crabs, miniature parasites, and many more deadly creatures of the night. *** But the worst out of these creatures was a breed of crocodile mutated by the radiation of the Oblivion. It was roughly the size of a humpback whale, yet could move at intense speeds. These beasts slept submerged in the sand, and only came out to hunt and feast on the unsuspecting. Their deadly nature has earned them the title, "Sand Devil". ** The human population dwindled in size, leaving only about a million left. ** The atmosphere outside was harsh and unforgiving, making air-filtered breathers necessary to go outside. * The humans of the world are left to form small self-sustaining communities that are under the rule of the remaining Roodinites. These communities barely survive under new innovating conditions. ** The few existing buildings in each community are air-locked to protect the inhabitants from the harsh atmosphere outside. ** Going outside requires armor and air-filtered breathers ** Steam becomes major source of power, leading to several steampunk-like inventions, like the hover-bike for solo transport and the hover-train for cargo. ** Merchants set up shop all over the world, selling much needed supplies to those in need for an excruciating cost. Story The Search for The Silver Knight Prologue In the dark shadows of the night under a full moon, a lonely traveler speeds across the barren deserts of what used to be the Pacific Ocean. Onboard his hover-bike he stows a device inside an expensive leather case. The traveler looks behind him and realizes he is being followed by chariots pulled by giant 12 foot mutant wolves. His hover-bike sped up, but so did the wolves. One of the chariot rides pulled out a steam-powered rocket launcher and fired it straight at the traveler. The bike spun out of control and crashed into a nearby rock formation. The chariot riders, now revealed as Roodinites, disembarked their vehicles and approached the old traveler. They stood him up and removed his oxygen mask, revealing none other than Mr. Rolwing. Mr. Rolwing demanded to be released, but his captives would not give in so easily. Immediately, they shot him in the heart and pried the leather case from his dead hands. The Roodinites opened the case to find a decrypted message for Paolo Martinez. So they began to rally up a search and investigation to find and interrogate Paolo. An Important Message Five years passed since Mr. Rolwing was killed and the Roodinites' investigation for Paolo had begun. However, they were not the only ones looking for the old hero. One scorching morning, the yearly caravan of scamming merchants rolled into The Rifugio Outpost, a small community were Las Vegas once stood. Their hover-train lands at the docking station right on schedule, and along with the merchants emerges a young twelve year old girl holding a leather case similar to the one Rolwing had. The girl searched all over Rifugio for an address: 5757, Wayne Newton Boulevard, also known as Las Vegas' old airport. When she finally found it, she knocked on the giant airlock door for an hour until a nearby hobo approached her. "The keeper of the house is out hunting", he said, "and he won't be back for another seven hours or so." This meant that she would have to wait into the night. Nighttime was the time of day people feared the most, because mutated monstrosities roamed the streets. But this was no ordinary girl, and she was willing to sit through the danger of the night to see the owner of the house. Luckily for her, no monsters came that night. When she woke up in the morning, all she had to do was wait a little longer. The Hunter Returns Meanwhile, somewhere near the Grand Canyon, a customized hover-bike pursued a giant spider crab out of the night and into the early morning. The crab ran out of energy and just died of tiredness. The hunter disembarked his bike and chopped up the crab to load it up. When he returned to the outpost, he sold the chunks of crab meat and went back to his house. The girl got excited when she saw him coming and called out his name: "Paolo Martinez". Annoyed, Paolo ignored the girl and went inside his house. The young girl followed him inside the house and told him her name was "Cassarah Adrian", as she tried to explain some sort of a plan involving saving the world. Paolo immediately snapped and said that he didn't do that kind of work anymore and then yelled at her to get out of his house. When she brought up the Smartiest Persons, Paolo got even more mad and told her that that kind of world was gone and the only thing left was death and desert. Cassarah, clearly disappointed, pulled out a small device, threw it at Paolo, and then left. Message from an Old Ally Paolo sat in his house for a an hour, wallowing in his self pity. Then for whatever reason he decided to pick up the small device to tamper with it. Unexpectedly, there was a file inside encrypted with old and outdated SP codes. Paolo, being a former member of the now nonexistent SP, opened up the file to find a video message. The message was from deceased SP member Vincent Bush and his wife, Kara. The first half of it was a heartbreaking message to either Paolo or Diego G, as Paolo heard all of the regrets and failures Vincent and Kara had to pour out. But the second half was Vincent explaining the same plan Cassarah said, which included using an old SP machine to restore life to the Earth. The machine, called the Curation Satellite, was actually an invention created by Paolo far before the formation of SP. They said that if they loaded the device with a specific chemical that Kara came up with, it could literally cure the Earth of its' brutal diseased state. Last of all, Vincent told Paolo to take care of Cassarah, as she was a devoted and loyal helper who meant a lot to Vincent and Kara. As the message ended, Paolo was hit by a wave of emotions, since this was the first call to his past in over thirty years. Suddenly overcome by guilt, he left his house to find Cassarah. A Chance to Save the World Again After looking for Cassarah for a few hours, Paolo finally tracked her down ten miles away from the Rifugio Outpost with a stolen hover bike. She was being chased down by giant spider crabs who wanted to kill her and then eat her flesh. So Paolo intervened and killed the spider crabs, saving Cassarah's life. He apologized for kicking her out of his house and the two of them decided to work together in order to save the world once again. First, they had to find Diego Guerra, the only other surviving SP member and the only other person on Earth that could activate the Curation Satellite. Guerra lived in Icarus, formerly known as Rio de Janeiro. The two went back to Paolo's shelter to prepare for the long journey ahead of them. They stocked up on food and supplies and loaded them into the Aithon, a retired SP Goliath 9000 Tank that Paolo had in storage for many years. They originally planned to leave the next day, but one of the Rifugio tradesmen had informed them that they had spotted Roodinite scouts on the outskirts of the city, no doubt searching for Paolo and Cassarah. Paolo quickly booted up the ''Aithon ''and then drove out of the city. The Roodinites searched the outpost but could not find any trace of them, so they continued their search elsewhere. Journey to Icarus 6,000 Mile Road Trip The Metal Gang Roodinites and Sand Devils Saving the Silver Knight Restoration of the Earth Guerra in Icarus On the Hunt Return to the Oblivion Epilogue Honoring a Lost Friend The Future Category:Story Arcs Category:Otherrealms